


Brat

by Janina



Series: On Opposite Sides [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day 4, Desk Sex, F/M, Jaimsa Smut Week, Jaimsa Week, Jealousy, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: At a press conference, Jaime witnesses Sansa talking to some guy he doesn't know and the green-eyed monster is revealed.





	Brat

Sansa hadn’t called. She hadn’t even sent an e-mail, sent up a flare, or a carrier pigeon. Nothing. 

Jaime wondered if he’d overplayed his hand by bringing those flowers and, well, going down on her in her office. Had he come off as creepy? Had he been projecting his feelings onto her? Maybe she didn’t want to date him. Maybe she really enjoyed the sex but had no interest in anything beyond that. 

So, now, three days after he’d made a fool of himself - or at least that was how it felt - he was doing a press conference regarding the upcoming storm and snow preparedness for the City of Winterfell, and the possibility of declaring a state of emergency. Sansa would be there. She was always there. 

As always, it was a little jarring and the stuff of nightmares for a politician to enter into a roomful of journalists. This time, as he made his way to the podium at the front of the auditorium, he tried to stealthily keep an eye out for Sansa. 

It wasn’t until he got to the podium that he saw her in the sea of faces, recorders, phones, and cameras. 

She was sitting next to some guy with dark hair and a beard and they were laughing over something. She wasn’t even looking his way. 

“Are we ready to start?” he asked. 

Several reporters and journalists in the room affirmed that they were. Sansa was still not looking toward him. Annoyed by this guy he’d never even seen before talking to _his girl_ , Jaime said deeply into the mic, “Miss Stark, are you ready?”

Her head jerked up towards him, eyes wide, and her cheeks reddening. 

The guy next to her looked up at him in astonishment and Jaime sent him a warning glare. 

“Let’s begin,” Jaime said, and began his speech. 

xxxxxxxxx

An hour later, back in his office, Jaime wasn’t all that surprised when he was told that Sansa was outside, wishing to speak with him. To the surprise of his staff, he let her in. Shit, he even opened the door for her and ushered her inside. 

Once the door was closed, they rounded on each other. 

“Who was that?” he asked at the same time she said, “What was that all about?”

Both of them sighed and glared at each other. And spoke again at the same time.

Jaime held a hand up. “Just stop. Let me go first.”

“What happened to ladies first?” she asked with narrowed eyes. Fucking hell, she turned him on when she was mad. It was why he couldn’t help poking the bear a little more. 

“I thought you were too much of a feminist for that?”

“Jaime, I swear on the name of all that is holy -- ”

Before she could finish, he blurted out, “Who was that wanker you were giggling like a schoolgirl with?”

She clamped her mouth shut and stared at him. “What?”

“You were talking to some boy. Who was he?”

She cocked her head to the side. “Is that what that was all about?”

“What what was all about?”

“You, singling me out like that like I was an errant child.”

He lifted his chin. “You weren’t listening.”

“You hadn’t _started_ yet.”

“I was about to. I asked if everyone was ready, and you were still talking to that boy.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask me to share with the class.”

“Well, now that you mention it, I will ask.”

She gaped at him. “You can’t be serious.”

He put his hands on his hips. “As a matter of fact I am, Sansa. What were you giggling about?”

“Family dinner.”

He blinked. “What?”

She folded her arms across her chest, looking triumphant. “Family dinner. See, that _boy_ is my cousin Jon, and we were talking about a family dinner in which I was ten and shoved mashed potatoes down his shirt.”

He dropped his arms to his sides. “His name is Jon?”

“Yes.”

“And he’s your cousin?”

“Yes.”

“How come I’ve never seen him before?”

“He just started.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” she said, smirking at him. 

He pointed at her. “You’re a brat.”

Her mouth dropped open. “ _I_ am?!”

“Yes, Sansa, you are. You should be spanked.”

She blinked at him. “Spanked?”

He nodded. “Yes. You’re impertinent.”

Silence fell and he wondered if he’d perhaps gone too far. And then her lips curled into a slow smile and she kicked off her heels. 

He watched her in wonder as she meandered over to his desk, a definite sway in her hips, and bent over his desk, her hands planted on top of it. “Go ahead then,” she said. “Spank me.”

Fucking hell. His cock responded to that by rising like a leviathan from the sea. 

He walked over, his cock pointing the way, and lifted the red silk of her skirt. She wore black panties. Skimpy lace ones. He groaned. “You brat,” he growled. 

“Spank me, Jaime,” she whispered. 

He did. Once, not hard. 

“Again,” she moaned. “Harder.”

He did, harder as requested. She moaned and he rubbed the spot he’d spanked her and groaned. 

“Again, other side,” she panted. 

He hit her twice and decided he couldn’t take it anymore. “I need inside you,” he gasped.

“Fuck me,” she rasped. 

He didn’t necessarily like the phrasing considering he didn’t think of it as purely ‘fucking’ when he and Sansa came together. But, he supposed, there was a time and a place for fucking and this was certainly it. 

He pushed her panties down and she stepped out of them. He nabbed those. He was working on a collection. 

She spread her legs farther for him and Jaime kept his gaze on her ass as he hurriedly undid his pants.

“Just pull your cock out, don’t undo your pants all the way,” she told him. 

Fuuuuck. 

He buttoned his pants back up, undid his zipper, and pulled his cock through the slit of his boxers and then his pants. This seemed so….naughty. And dirty. And fuck if he didn’t love it. 

Spitting on his hand, he lubed up his cock with it and then pressed the head against her hole. He teased her slit and her nub. She slipped a hand down and rubbed at her clit. “I’m wet, Jaime. Fuck me.”

She was going to be the death of him. 

He slid inside her slowly. 

And what a way to go. 

It was a fuck, that was the only way to describe the raw carnality of it. To keep her quiet, Jaime put his hand over her mouth when she climaxed to keep the people on the other side of the door from hearing. He had a hell of a time keeping his own climax quiet. It felt as though she was ripping his soul from him when he came inside her. 

Slumping over her and pressed kisses to her sweaty back. “Go out with me, Sansa,” he said hoarsely. 

With one whispered word, his heart soared. “Yes.”


End file.
